dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 91
'Episode 91 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 90 Next: Episode 92 Highlights * The return of the Beast * The Trolls or Not a Troll Segment Start of The Show The Drunken Peasants started this episode by talking about the Troll or Not a Troll intro. TJ also said that he's actually Lance Sloane. Then, they played a "Hey Scotty" clip since the Scoopy is absent. They then went into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment starring a delusional girl who claimed that the Earth is 2014 years old and she also told people that they should thank the presidents for giving us freedom. They then watched a news story about how the actor who played Spock from Star Trek, Leonard Nimoy passed away. Then, that same Free Radio Revolution guy from Episode 88 returns to make a shitty response towards the Drunken Peasants. They watched a video where a Mayor calls the police to remove a man from a meeting for not standing for a prayer. Then, Rudy Giuliani criticized Obama, and he also said that Obama doesn't love him and doesn't love America. Middle of The Show The peasants watched a video where a police officer pushes a homeless man onto the ground for trying to use the washroom at a terminal. Next, Ryan Wiley talks about the wage gap. Next, Joseph8279 makes a response towards the trolls who left "''RIP" comments on his YouTube page, then he proceeds to give some shitty dating tips. Then, they watched a video about why Star Wars: the Force Awakens is satanic because Kylo Ren's light saber looks like an upside-down cross. They watched a news story about some motherfuckers getting upset at a drive-in movie theater for playing 50-shades of grey. Then, they played a news report out of South America where a group of women seduced some prison guards, allowing the prisoners to escape. They then watched a response video towards Ben and TJ by the same guy from Episode 89. They watched a video where Joe Biden inappropriately touches a bunch of girls and women. They then watched a video where some crazy guy kept repeating "The Holy Ghost is gonna get you high motherfucker!" They watched a video from the same crazy guy claiming that there's 400 year-old people living in caves and on mountain tops. End of The Show After all that fucking madness, the Drunken Peasants entered the Q&A Segment to answer some interesting questions. The Q&A Segment lasted for nearly 30 minutes. Quotes * "Maybe I'm Semi-Big" -Joseph8279 talking about his size ** "''No, you're what we call a mammoth; you know, the hunter and gatherers used to chase you across the tundra. You're not what's known as Semi-Big.... unless you mean as big as a Semi-Truck" ''-TJ responding to Joseph * "''I kinda feel like the Israelis have a right to be there but at the same time there's so many draconian policies instituted by the Israeli Government that it's very difficult to side with them or have sympathy with them" ''-TJ's take on the Israel/Palestine issue * "''It's a very muddy issue but I ultimately think Israel has the right to be there and exist but I don't support most of their policies or many of their policies." ''-TJ's take on the Israel/Palestine issue Trivia *Rudy Giuliani is a stupid loathsome pile of shit *TJ declares that all American police officers are shitty people Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes